Regressiva I Forbbiden Kingdom
by Margarida
Summary: Semi UA. Por que da minha coragem em atravessar a fronteira depende a sobrevivência de minha gente... Um pequeno mimo para carol Coldibeli, hiper atrasado...


Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Muito bem, pessoas... Sentem-se confortavelmente em suas cadeiras, apertem os cintos e coloquem seus capacetes de titânio porque a contagem regressiva vai começar...

5...4...3...2...

-Peraí, contagem regressiva para que, Sheila?

Ah, eu não disse ainda, chefe (vide notas finais)?

-Dã, não...

E nem vou dizer! Vão ter que esperar até o natal para saberem! Por enquanto, fiquem com esta fic, a primeira da contagem regressiva de 14 semanas até o natal e que é também uma pequena oferenda à Carol Coldibeli... Espero que goste!

Ah, o nome da fic é somente o nome do novo filme do Jack Chan e Jet Li, a história em si não tem nada a ver com ele!

Boa leitura a todos!

-Demorou...

Ah, chefe...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Forbbiden Kingdom**

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Contavam diversas histórias sobre aquela região, as ouvia desde criança. Diziam que quem ousasse cruzar aquela fronteira jamais voltava com vida, que viajantes se perdiam em meio à nevoa fria ou eram encontrados mortos pela estrada, aparentemente congelados. Mas ela não acreditava em lendas. Mas precisava acreditar na existência do misterioso dono daquelas terras e morador do castelo que vi mais à frente, construído junto a um penhasco.

Apertou os olhos violeta como se quisesse enxergar além, mas não via muita coisa. Talvez um ou dois metros à sua frente e só. Fazia muito frio, nem mesmo a grossa capa a ajudava a se proteger. E, ainda por cima, os cabelos negros soltavam-se da trança e voavam sobre seu rosto de traços delicados, dificultando ainda mais sua visão.

Parecia uma frágil donzela, perdida e indefesa. Mas a espada que estava bem presa junto á sela do cavalo que montava dizia o contrário. Aquela jovem era uma amazona bem treinada, herdeira do trono de Temísera e experiente em batalhas. E estava prestes a enfrentar mais uma, talvez a mais difícil de todas: engolir seu orgulho de mulher guerreira e pedir ajuda.

Com tal pensamento em mente, aumentou o galope, precisava cruzar a fronteira o quanto antes.

A fronteira com o reino proibido.

E a cada metro que avançava, a névoa se tornava mais densa e fria, sentia os dentes batendo contra si e a pele toda arrepiada pelo frio, mas não desistiria tão fácil assim. A sobrevivência de sua gente dependia daquilo, bem como a existência de seu clã.

Mais um quarto de hora e finalmente estava em frente ao pesado portão de ébano, todo entalhado com figuras que não sabia identificar o que seriam. Ergueu a cabeça, fitando as torres que emergiam em meio à neblina, e agora? Como faria para entrar? Teria que se anunciar, bater ao portão, gritar?

Nada daquilo. Com um barulho ensurdecedor de correntes e rotores em movimento, o portão se abriu diante de si. Com trote cauteloso, ela adentrou o castelo, dando de cara com um enorme pátio, todo cercado por escadarias e colunas, onde imensos archotes iluminavam o local. Apeou do cavalo, levando-o até uma pequena cobertura de pedra, onde havia água fresca, um monte de feno e um madeiro onde prendeu as rédeas.

-Fique aqui que logo voltarei, Tempest.

Subiu por uma das escadarias, que julgava ser a principal e um outro portão de ébano, menor que o anterior, abriu-se também sozinho. Entrou por ele e foi difícil segurar o queixo para não cair com a beleza e o luxo do lugar.

O chão e as escadas eram de mármore e granito. Cortinas de veludo azul, móveis de madeira de lei e objetos de prata por todos os lados. Toalhas de linho, almofadas, tudo em perfeita ordem. Aquela organização toda fazia o palácio de Temísera parecer uma mera morada de camponeses.

-Meu mestre a aguarda, senhorita.

Virou-se com tudo na direção da voz masculina e viu um rapaz atrás de si, fitando-a com os olhos azuis brilhantes. Os cabelos loiros caíam suavemente pelos ombros da casaca negra, tinha uma feição tão séria.

-Você é?

-Por aqui, senhorita.

Ele seguiu por um corredor, sem dar atenção à pergunta da amazona. Lógico que aquilo a deixou furiosa, mas resolveu guardar a raiva para si. Não lhe pareceu uma boa idéia arranjar uma briga com o criado do homem que procurava.

Entraram por uma espécie de escritório, cheio de livros, quadros e objetos antigos. O rapaz a deixou no local e se retirou, fechando a porta pelo lado de fora. A jovem, parada sem eu lugar, ficou quieta, a respiração suspensa, apenas aguardando o que viria.

-Sinceramente, nunca imaginei receber em minha morada a princesa amazona, senhorita Caroline... – disse-lhe uma outra voz masculina, que vinha da sua esquerda.

Caroline se virou para ele, rolando os olhos e viu um rapaz sair por uma porta lateral, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. Tinha os cabelos ruivos e lisos que caíam displicentes por suas costas, os olhos da mesma cor pareciam tão frios e cheios de mistérios. Sua feição era a de alguém que não sorria com freqüência. E ele era bem mais jovem do que imaginava.

-Não pense que é de todo um prazer, senhor Camus. Mas, se aqui estou, é porque possuo fortes motivos para tanto.

-Não disse o contrário, senhorita.

Ele caminhou até a mesa que ficava á frente de uma das janelas, servindo-se de uma taça de vinho. Com um gesto galante, ofereceu uma à Caroline, mas ela recusou com veemência. Tinha assuntos sérios a tratar com aquele homem e tinha que ser logo. Não tinha tempo e paciência a perder.

-Senhor Camus, serei breve, pois, infelizmente, o tempo não está ao meu favor. Eu vim até aqui procurá-lo porque preciso de sua ajuda.

-Uma amazona pedindo ajuda a um homem? Não deixa de ser curioso.

-Não preciso de suas ironias, o assunto que tenho a tratar é muito sério para tanto. Preciso de sua ajuda para salvar minha gente e Temísera. Sei que há uma guerra em curso, contra um inimigo muito forte... Detesto admitir, mas nós, amazonas de Ártemis, não conseguiremos enfrentá-lo sem ajuda.

-E por que acha que posso ajudar a senhorita?

-Porque é um guerreiro de Atena, representante da casa de Aquário, senhor Camus.

Camus estancou um passo, largando a taça de vinho sobre a mesa. Como ela podia saber daquilo? Como poderia ter ciência de seu segredo mais bem guardado. Encarou os olhos violetas como se procurasse uma resposta, mas eles mantinham-se impassíveis.

-Está equivocada... – disse, por fim – Não sei do que está falando.

-Não me venha com evasivas, sei muito bem do que falo. O caso em questão é: vai me ajudar ou não?

O rapaz, em silêncio, pareceu ponderar por alguns minutos. Caroline esperava, impaciente, estava começando a se irritar com tanta mesura e lerdeza. Mas conteve-se. Precisava, e muito, da ajuda daquele homem.

-Não.

-O quê?

-Minha resposta. Infelizmente, a senhorita perdeu seu precioso tempo vindo até aqui me procurar.

Aquela resposta foi a gota d'água para Caroline. Furiosa, ela deu um soco na mesa, objetos, a garrafa de vinho e ataca foram ao chão. Encarando Camus com seus olhos violeta cheios de fúria, ela falou, de maneira ríspida.

-Parece-me que o fato de sua deusa ter sido banida o tornou um covarde, Camus da casa de Aquário...

Sem dar tempo para Camus assimilar o que havia dito, a amazona foi em direção à porta, que estava trancada. Sem cerimônias, e com um chute vigoroso, ela pôs a porta abaixo, saindo o castelo logo em seguida.

-x-x-x-x-x

Galopando a toda velocidade que conseguia, Caroline deixou o reino proibido, sem perceber que era observada por um par de olhos muito atentos. Da biblioteca, Camus a viu ir embora, pensativo, suas coisas ainda pelo chão.

-Mestre Camus? – chamou o rapazinho loiro, entrando pela sala.

-O que quer, Hyoga?

-Trago notícias das Casas de Escorpião e Capricórnio, mestre. Eles também foram procurados por amazonas de Temísera.

-Então, é mais sério do que pensava... – Camus disse a si mesmo – Hyoga!

-Pois não, mestre?

-Prepare meu cavalo, partirei em viagem ainda esta tarde. Cuide de tudo em minha ausência.

-Sim, mestre.

Sem dizer mais nada, Camus saiu da sala, indo para seus aposentos. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, o tempo era escasso. E precioso.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E lá está a Sheila, em sua sala, sem ter o que fazer porque já aprontou tudo que tinha para aprontar para o congresso em Piracicaba. De repente, Ronald entra com tudo na sala (Dr. Ronaldo, um dos meus chefes).

-O que você está fazendo no computador, Sheila?

-O que eu faço sempre que não estou trabalhando, dr.

-Não, você está fazendo o que faz até quando está trabalhando: escrevendo.

Sheila olha furiosa para ele, Ronald nem liga e dá a volta na mesa, lendo o que está na tela do computador.

-Até que está legal, mas você poderia mudar essa palavra aqui, fica melhor se fizer assim... – e começa a deletar as palavras e escrever outras, mexendo no texto. E então a Sheila tem uma idéia brilhante.

-Dr., posso te fazer uma proposta?

-Hãn? – cara, odeio quando ele faz esse "hãn". Principalmente quando vem acompanhando de uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Sinal de problemas ou ironias para cima de mim.

-É sério, dr. Ronaldo... O senhor não quer ser meu beta?

-É de comer?

-Não, é um revisor de textos. O senhor aceita? Mas tem que ser até o natal, uma vez por semana.

Ele pára, cruza os braços com um das mãos no queixo e pensa. Pensa até deixar a Sheila louca, ele pensa demais. Por fim...

-Toda quinta-feira, quero o texto da semana na minha mesa. Te devolvo na sexta.

-Ok!

E assim, a Sheila ganhou um novo beta!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Isso é sério, gente, meu chefe é meu beta para este novo projeto. Só que, depois de fazer a proposta é que toquei de uma coisa: acho que vai ter hentai. Que estreito, hein...

Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente a senhorita Coldibeli... E até semana que vem, porque estarei no congresso também e partimos esta tarde. Vou viajar de Hiunday Tucson, Hu-hu!! É que vou com meu outro chefe, dr. Ricardo... Tem até DVD no carro dele! E o filho dele vai, o moleque tem dez anos e me adora, a gente conversa tanto sobre animes e super heróis, o pai vai ficar louco, tadinho... Mais do que já é!


End file.
